


All My Rivers and All My Guns by zeffyamethyst [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of All My Rivers and All My Guns by zeffyamethyst read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Exy leaves it’s mark on Allison.<br/>People who watch college exy will sometimes ask Allison about the Foxes. “What were they like?” is the most common questions. And every time, Allison wants to answer, “The craziest lot of violent motherfuckers to have ever walked this earth. There were days when I felt like I was in a goddamn mob.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Rivers and All My Guns by zeffyamethyst [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All My Rivers and All My Guns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243639) by [zeffyamethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeffyamethyst/pseuds/zeffyamethyst). 



**Title** : All My Rivers and All My Guns  
**Author** : zeffyamethyst  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All for the Game  
**Character** : Allison Reynolds, Renee Walker  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Exy leaves it’s mark on Allison.  
People who watch college exy will sometimes ask Allison about the Foxes. “What were they like?” is the most common questions. And every time, Allison wants to answer, “The craziest lot of violent motherfuckers to have ever walked this earth. There were days when I felt like I was in a goddamn mob.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243639)  
**Length** 0:08:16  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/All%20My%20Rivers%20and%20All%20My%20Guns%20by%20zeffyamethyst.mp3)


End file.
